


Efforts

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freeform, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological, OOC especially at the end, POV Second Person, it's really freeform i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end though, you try to make it up. Not in a verbal manner of "sorry, I said too much", of course. You can't imagine yourself doing that. But apologize in a way that you give more and more time to volleyball, to try appreciating why they love the sport so much. Why he dedicates his time to this silly club so much.</p><p>(You know within your heart that it's not the full truth. You also love volleyball, much as your brother does. Loved, you correct yourself, as it was all in the past, but you wanted to try loving it again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just me experimenting writing a fic. And most, if not all, parts were written at the wee hours of the morning.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Most of the time, you feel as if you're the only one making the effort for him. It's honestly troublesome.

" _King_ ," you had always called out to him. To rile him up, to make him notice you, no matter how sour his opinion of you gets. It gives you that satisfaction that he reacts.

It's not just the royal nickname, though.

_ "That tall guy beside you, Hinata"  
_ " _Creepily accurate tosses"_

All these because you see him, you watch him, and you call out to him because you want him to at least see you too _.  _

You also make the effort in tutoring him about your school's subjects, just to keep him (and the oddball pair) active in the club. The things you teach him are already the basics of what you are actually studying about, so _why doesn't he even get them_? You get impatient most of the time, but still you find yourself not yet giving up. Hard to admit but you know that it's unlike you. Still, it doesn't stop you from being brash to him, from occasionally clicking your tongue to being straightforward about how slow he is outside of volleyball.

In the end though, you try to make it up. Not in a verbal manner of "sorry, I said too much", of course. You can't imagine yourself doing that. But apologize in a way that you give more and more time to volleyball, to try appreciating why they love the sport so much. Why _he_ dedicates his time to this silly club so much.

(You know within your heart that it's not the full truth. You also love volleyball, much as your brother does. _Loved_ , you correct yourself, as it was all in the past, but you wanted to try loving it again.)

Eventually, making it up to him (His Highness, you amusingly think to yourself) is also done by subtly asking him out repeatedly, much to Yamaguchi's amusement, and repeatedly dealing with the disappointment you get from it.

It's not because of rejection, in fact, he does go out with you every time you ask him. But whenever you try to make him riled up (you can't help it), he seems to just brush it off to give you an indifferent reaction. It's something you're not used to, and it's really awkward.

You find yourself growing more and more attached to him, nevertheless, and you  let it reflect in your actions. It frustrates you how he is just so _dense,_ but you hang on to the hope that he isn't completely clueless, whenever you see the pink tint painted on his cheeks whenever you casually say "I really like you" in various ways.  

It's not just the magic and casual phrase though.

_"Nice receive"  
_ " _Your smiles are okay"_

All these because you see him, you watch him, and you call out to him because you want him to know that someone will always acknowledge him. _  
(It freaks out the whole team, but they find you more approachable like this, much to your impending headache.)_

Most of the time, you feel as if you're the only one making the effort for him. It's honestly troublesome. But you find those efforts worth it anyway.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, you're not so sure who between of you two actually does the pining for each other. 

Looking back, you never even really cared at first, even if he was the first one to notice you in your first meeting in person. Trivial as saying "you're tall, what is your height?" was, it still counted, probably.

It had also been apparent how he tries to compliment you, genuinely. You would have made fun of him when he tried to say “nice” properly, but you were honestly too stunned by the fact that _he complimented you_.

So is him tossing to you, even if the best choice you knew he had was to toss the ball to the ace. For you, it felt like a way for him to tell you he trusts you (and the strategies you make in the court).

Good times. You cherish them on hindsight (you won't admit them so easily, though). You're not sure if he cherishes his memories of you the same way. It frustrates you often.

Going back to the present, it somehow annoys you how indifferent he is when you are both at school.

Tease him? You get ignored.  
Praise him? You get a retort. (Save for that blush on his face that screams that the message got through. 

Likewise, it's the same outside of school. Sure, you two go out occasionally, but it feels like there is no point in going out on 'dates' since most of the time, he goes with you quietly.

(Sometimes it makes you feel anxious because what if he doesn't like this? That he feels forced to go with you? And the thoughts go on.)

Eventually it changes. 

You notice how he buys less and less of his daily milk for recess. You start to be worried, but tried to convey it subtly. "Going on a diet, aren't we?" You teased hm once. Unsurprisingly enough, he ignores you, much to your dismay.

The worrying gets worse when he actually starts to turn down your offers to go out. At first you thought he completely rejected you, but then he offers an alternative instead. "If you want, you can go to my house," he managed to stutter out. A wave of relief flows to you before an implication of that statement dawns on you. "W-Wait-- I don't mean anything by that, but, if you want to visit, that would be nice," he followed up immediately. You hide your slight disappointment, which was pretty easy because you feel relieved. 

The routine changes for a while: you visit him in his house, or he visits yours sometimes, but both of you don't go out. Not like you mind though, because this way, you get to spend more time with each other somehow.

You also learn more about each other around this time. You start to learn his different silences the same as how he starts to learn your sounds. You learn his (rather unrequited) love of animals as he learns your love of dinosaurs. You learn each other's favorite things to eat: his would be curry and yours cake. The list goes on.

You've come to realize the reason he had been doing those things, when you first thought you'd spend your birthday without him even noticing. You don't ask him to go out with you anymore, for fear of breaking the routine you currently have.

You totally did not expect him to come over your house that evening (although your brother seemed to, that traitor) to celebrate with you. In fact, he brings the cake you liked, _strawberry shortcake_ , from one of the cafes (you once mentioned to him in a date) that you really wanted to try eating that cake in. He also got you _that certain dinosaur plush_ that you remember kept glancing on whenever you pass by a toy store on your dates.

You realize two things: he had been observing you all this time, and this is where he spent all those remaining allowance he avoided spending had he gotten his usual dose of milk and went out with you. Both things you knew you could get easily if it was only you, but coming from him..

This time, you did not stop yourself from embracing the setter and uttering words of gratitude and affection to him. This time gets different though, for he finally responds with the soft "I like you too" that came with stuttering put "happy birthday-- Kei."

That was it. The answer you've long yearned for. Out of the gifts he gave you this day, this one topped it off. _Finally_ , you think, your efforts have been paid off. Or had that been really the case?

Sometimes, you're not so sure who between of you two actually did the pining for each other. Because in these times, you realize that he, also, makes efforts for you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for slightly OOC Tsukishima ; v ;)  
> Also I realized that I never really mentioned Kageyama's name there. At all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading though~ :'D


End file.
